Valentine Apology
by VampireQueen21
Summary: XO with Supernatural. DeanLiz. It's Valentine's Day and Liz is upset with her boyfriend.


Title: Valentine Apology  
Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21  
Rating: Teen  
Couple: Drifter (Dean/Liz)  
Summary: Liz's boyfriend has upset her, can he make it up to her?  
A.N. This came to mind while I was driving toward the college and it refused to leave my mind till I wrote it. It's a one-shot, just had to get this off my chaos filled brain.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing I swear to you all. If I did Dean would be all mine.

**February 14; 4:58 a.m.**

It's going to be a bright morning, dawn just kisses the top of the trees, darkness is still strong but it is quickly disappearing and giving away to light. On this crisp February morning Liz Parker is fuming, she stalks to her hotel room, how can he even think she'd leave him, had there been any unintentional signals or is he plain crazy?

Liz digs her room key out of her pocket, the plastic and metal jingle softly as she walks. Would she be risking her life every damn night for him if she didn't love him? Reaching her door she shoves the key in unlocks it and storms into the darkened room. Liz doesn't bother to turn on the lights being a alien meant her eyesight worked as well in the dark as the light.

The curtains are drawn so none of the morning glow enters the small hotel room; a bed, chair, dresser, table and bathroom are all the amenities the room has to offer. Absolutely no TV, it took her a couple months to get used to that but eventually she got over it. "Agh!" Dean Winchester is so frustrating; she throws her keys across the room toward the bathroom.

"Oww!" A deep voice whines, within seconds the tiny room is bathed in light. Dean her boyfriend of seven months is the victim of her key toss, he rubs his forehead tying to alleviate the sting. "I take it that 'agh' and the attack of the killer keys is because of me?" He leans down and picks up the item putting them on the table next to him.

As he leans over she can't help but admire his fine ass—ets. It was the first thing she noticed about him when he walked into the Crashdown eight months ago. Hey she may be upset with him and think he's a walking lamebrain but that doesn't mean she minds the view. "Nothing you don't deserve anyway. What exactly are you doing in here?"

"Last I checked this is my room too. I have every right to be here." He smirks that irritating little smirk that he thinks replaces an apology. Many a time it has worked, worked on her, but she won't let it be easy for him this time.

Shaking her head negatively she walks over to her dresser drawer and begins to shove her clothes back into her travel bag. Being on the road all this time has taught her to pack light. Halfway through her repack Dean rushes up to her and takes her hands in his own. "Let go."

"Where are you going?" Watching her pack brought him to a full panic. Is this it, is she going back to her friends and leaving him. She told him she never would leave him.

"I'm sleeping in the car." Liz tries to pull her hands out of his grasp but she only succeeds in him tightening his grip on her.

"But it's freezing out there."

"Let me tell you it'll be a lot warmer out there than in here." She feels tears well up in her eyes but quickly turns away not wanting Dean to see how much this is hurting her too.

Swallowing with difficulty Dean says what's been plaguing him for weeks. "You're leaving me aren't you? Decided that the Hunter life isn't for you and you're going back to the alien ex." Ok, so maybe he's said what he's been thinking for a few days now but now it seems completely real instead of just a hunch.

"Not this again." Liz whispers, slowly she folds her last shirt and carefully sets it in her travel bag. "Is that what you want?" She asks him in a heartbroken tone.

"What?" Of course he doesn't want her to go but he won't stop her if she does. He'd let her go if she didn't want to stay. "How can you think that?"

"Gee, I don't know Dean. One minute we're happy talking about Valentine's Day the next you do a 180 and ask if I'm leaving. After the fifth time you asked me it makes a girl wonder. Do you want me to say 'Yes I'm leaving' so you can feel guilt free and not break up with me like a man?" Low blow she knows but at this point it's a free for all.

"Well I'm not the one that was calling the ex behind your boyfriends back. That's all on you sweetheart." His anger spikes at her last comment. When he heard her talking to Max in a hushed hurried voice he felt like he was socked in the stomach and all the air left his lungs.

"So you hear me speaking to Max and you automatically assume I'm leaving you to go back to him? That's brilliant," She flings her hands up in frustration. "Instead of coming to talk to me you flip out and flirt with the first girl you see with big boobs and an irritating little giggle."

God when she entered that bar with Sam after talking to him for a little while and saw Dean flirting shamelessly with that red-haired bimbo she felt like she was going to throw up. To stick it to him so to speak she danced with a very large and grabby young man who didn't mind her attentions. Practically had to pry his hands off of her with a crowbar, but with the glares she received from Dean she stomached through it.

"Hey that giggle was not irritating." It was more like nails on a chalkboard and that's pure torture. He doesn't bring up the mountain she was dancing with while he was with the other woman. Although he wants to he believes deep down that she never would have gone to him if she hadn't seen him with the redhead.

"Nails on a chalkboard would have sounded like heaven compared to her giggle."

Even after all these months he's still amazed that she says exactly what he's thinking. Sam brought up that she might be a little psychic. It's difficult to hide his smirk but he manages it. "If this phone call was so innocent why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I never got the chance too. The second I got off the phone with him you pounce on me about leaving you. Then you avoid me like the plague, when could I tell you?" She should have tried harder to talk to him but she couldn't stand the thought of being rejected by him. Even though she and Max aren't together they have remained friends, it was rocky at first but eventually it smoothed out.

"Then why were you talking all quiet and behind a building?" He wanted to believe her but he doesn't know if he can. Why would she want to stay with him anyway when there are so many opportunities out there for her?

"We were at the gas station and I just gotten out of the bathroom which was behind the building. Tess while I was talking to Max came into the room. Max has been planning a romantic dinner for them and wanted my opinion on gift ideas. Aliens have remarkable senses if I didn't whisper Tess would have known what Max has planned for her. So see, no big conspiracy or affair going on behind your back." She turns and almost makes it to the door but Dean's arm snaking around her waist stops her in her tracks.

Dean couldn't let her leave, he had to fix this, "Baby I'm sorry, I just thought you were going to leave me and so I decided to break up with you first." Saying it out loud he realizes how idiotic that sounds but at the time it seemed like a good idea. He kind a figured it would hurt less if he did the breaking, he was wrong.

Noticing he's not getting far with her Dean turns her around to face him. "I love you baby, you know I'm not one to say that often if at all. I fucked up, figured you had finally come to your senses and leave me for a normal life."

A single tear escapes and runs down her cheek, Dean leans down kissing it away. "Dean I love you so much. Being her with you and Sam and Isabel…this is where I want to be," his stubble from his five o'clock shadow tickles her palm. "As for a normal life, I haven't had that since I was sixteen and I don't miss it."

"Why don't you?" He doesn't really remember having a normal life so he never missed it. With Dad taking them everywhere to battle demons since he was four and he didn't know what there is to miss.

"If my life was completely normal, no alien friends, no alien powers, no FBI after me, and no poltergeist in my old apartment I'd never have met you. This crazy turn of events is my life and if it means that I get to be with you I will gladly deal with all this and more."

Liz sniffles, her thumb moves across Dean's firm lips, knowing he's not one for a big major heart to heart and the small confession she received just seconds ago is all she's going to get she leans forward. Kissing Dean is magical, holding her in his arms always reminds her of a Princess and her Prince Charming…if the Princess is a half alien and Prince Charming is a demon hunter.

Slowly the lovers pull their lips apart keeping their bodies in full contact with each other, "Do you want your Valentine's Day present?" Dean whispers pressing a soft peck to her lips.

"Not yet." Liz takes her bottom lip and puts it between her teeth. "I want to give you yours first." Reluctantly she backs away from him while keeping one hand firmly clasped in his. Sauntering over to her travel bag she dumps all her clothes out on the floor not caring if they get dirty.

With the pile of garments on the floor she smiles seeing exactly what she wants. "Here we go." Liz picks it up with her finger and holds it up for Dean by a single strap to see.

Dean grins wide, Liz is holding a silk dark red teddy, "Definitely give me my present first." Wrapping his free arm around her waist he lifts her up and twirls her around till they both land on the bed. The teddy fell from her finger but neither noticed…they'd get to it later.

The End

**Companion to this fic:**

_Valentine Dinner_  
Rating: Teen  
Couple: Isabel/Sam  
Summary: Isabel surprises Sam with a Valentine's Day Dinner but a past Valentine's continues to plague him.

(Not sure when I'll post the companion right now all I have is the idea)


End file.
